


Flames

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request based on Blank Space by Taylor Swift





	Flames

You wanted to hate him. You really did. Coming back to New Japan like he was king shit just because he had hooked up with Rocky Romero as his manager and was part of the hottest new tag team Roppongi 3K with Sho Tanaka. So what if they had won the tag titles in their debut match? Big deal you scoffed. Yet you didn’t hate him. In fact, you wanted him more than anyone you had ever wanted before. That in itself should have told you to run as fast as you could in the other direction. You didn’t exactly have the best track record when it came to dating. 

Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love’s a game, wanna play?

Yes, you really should stay far away from Yoh Komatsu. Yet you found yourself everywhere he would be. He had really taken to this new lifestyle, filled with popularity and riches, women hanging off him every time you crossed his path. He was aware of you as well. You had caught him looking a few times, flashing you a flirty smile, even with another woman on his arm. You had rolled your eyes, but deep inside you thrilled. It was only a matter of time before he approached you. He would ignore the rumors about you, ignore every one that told him you were crazy. 

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain’t it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me

Both of you knew better, but that didn’t stop you from being drawn to each other like moths to a flame. Slowly but surely you introduced yourselves and stepped into an intricate dance of flirting. Neither darting to close for fear of being burned, but gravitating ever closer every time. It was only a matter of time before it exploded in flames of passion. 

The first few days were magical. Your body fit his like a glove and promises were exchanged in moments when they never should be. Those made in the heat of passion rarely bare weight in the light of day. Yoh’s proclamations of changing his ways rang hollow under pressure. Your claims of controlling your jealousy and outlandish ways were waylaid at the first opportunity. Yoh hated how many of his co-workers you had a past with and you hated all the women flocking to him at every chance. 

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They’ll tell you I’m insane  
‘Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

Screaming matches between the two of you became common. They barely garnered a reaction as all your coworkers were well familiar with the fireworks that came with you. Yoh didn’t like the attention, not wanting to risk his future because of your outbursts. You promised again and again to control yourself only to fail. Just as he failed in his promises to stop flirting with other women. 

Yet you kept coming back to each other. You would be the girl he wanted, perfect and submissive until the inevitable explosion. He would be the doting boyfriend, giving you flowers and gifts until he was caught making eyes at someone else. You couldn’t stop your jealousy any more than he could stop his playboy ways. 

It lasted longer than anyone really expected before you both had enough and ended it after yet another blowout fight in the halls. Your passions had burned out, leaving a shell of what you had felt and both of you were done, ready to move on. Your breakups were always surprisingly cordial, once you weren’t attached anymore they were but a blip on your radar. Yoh walked away with a healthy distaste of commitment and you walked away with your eyes already on your next fascination.


End file.
